Love at first sight
by fanfictionlover211
Summary: Courtney Snow was a regular 14 year old girl the oldest out of the triplets then one night Captain Hook from her story she read to her sisters kidnaps them when the famous Peter Pan was coming that night to take them all to neverland and a tragedy happens. Can Peter Pan save her from her pain you just have to wait to find out
1. Chapter 1

Love at first sight  
Disclaimer: I don't own peter pan only my character and my other ocs now onto the chapter  
Chapter 1  
I was just a perfect 15 year old girl in London England name Courtney Snow when me and my other sisters name Emily and Jasmine and yes we are triplets mad fourteen but I'm the oldest were kidnapped by a pirate from a book I read to my sisters it was called Peter Pan and he was Captain Hook the meanest pirate I ever read about anyways we were taken onto his ship by force and even threatened to kill Jasmine so we had no choice then suddenly as soon as we got on the ship they twins were tied up so was I then I saw on the pole as the list boys and a girl about my age which I grew jealous because this meant this girl is with Peter Pan and I have a major crush on him  
"Hello there" said the girl  
"Hi" I said to her  
"I'm Sarah what's your name" she asked me  
"Courtney, Courtney Snow" I told her  
"Nice where do u live" she asked me  
"London England" I told her  
"I lived in London too until I stayed here"she told me  
"Wow" I said to her  
"Ya hopefully mine and the boys rescuer is on his way" she told me  
"Who is your rescuer" I asked her  
"My boyfriend Peter Pan" she told me  
"Oh lucky you" I told her disappointed  
"Are you ok" she asked me  
"I'm fine" I lied to her  
"Court" asked Emily  
"Ya em" I asked her  
"Will the three of us be ok" she asked me  
" I don't know em but don't panic ok" I said to her  
"Ok sis" she told me  
"Smee bring me the one I threatened to kill the one named Jasmine" said hook  
"Yes captain, sorry dear but I have to follow orders said smee to hook then to me and Emily and brought jazzy to him  
"Off the plank you go"said hook to her and she went off the plank but no splash  
"Captain no splash" said Smee  
"There has to be a splash" said hook  
"Hey codfish are you looking for her" said a familiar male voice with jazzy  
"Look who it is court your crush"said Emily quietly but not too quiet  
"Em not so loud" I told her  
"You like my soon to be husband" says Sarah  
"Ya and he is your fiancé" I said then asked her  
"Yep but I think he wants a nymph girl Michelle more or Sophie his lost girl or even another girl more then me" she told me  
"That's not like the Peter Pan I read my sisters to" I told her  
"This all happened after Wendy and Jane" she said  
"What happened" I asked her quietly  
"He met me then we were engaged a year later then he started losing interest and wanted to find a new girl in London which u were the girl tinkerbell stopped him but he still went to see you and he saw u were gone with your sisters he knew it was hook and now he still looking for you now he has succeeded and ill call off the engagement with him" he told me  
"Wow he was looking for us non stop" I asked her  
"Yep and he only wants me until he finds you now my job is done" she told me  
"So how do u know him" I asked her  
"I'm one of his two lost girls my twin Sophie is one too" she told me  
"Wow I'm guessing your a nymph" I asked her  
"Yep and so is Sophie but he chose me now he gets to have you" she said to me  
"Where is my sister" I said  
"Oh no this is bad but hook killed your youngest sister"she told me  
"That bastard how could he do that to jazzy" I said crying  
"Sh its ok" she told me  
"Mr. Smee take the older one off said hook to Smee  
"Aye aye captain sorry miss Courtney but you have to go to the plank now" he told me  
I nodded and I walked over to the plank and I jumped off and I was in arms of somebody after I flew for a bit and I knew who its was and I was happy.  
End of chapter I hope u like my first chapter of my new story and review and who did my character knew it was? It will be in the next chapter  
-Courtney


	2. Chapter 2

Love at first sight  
Thx for liking it Peter Pan I appreciate it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan of my character and ocs now onto the chapter  
Chapter 2  
My pov  
I opened my eyes because someone caught me and I saw it was the famous Peter Pan I read and dreamt about and I knew it was love at first sight for me  
"Hey are u ok" he asked me quietly  
"Ya thx to you for saving me" I said quietly as well  
"What's your name" he asked me still quiet  
"Courtney" I told him still quiet  
"Are you Courtney Snow" he asked me almost whispering  
I nodded  
"Finally I found you at last" he said still so quiet  
"Yep I guess you did" I said blushing abit  
"We need to have my lost girls and your sister" he told me  
"Her name is Emily and I agree with u" I told him and I leaned in to kiss him but he stopped me  
"What are doing"he asked me  
"Nothing" I told him and I blushed again in shame  
"Wait for the signal then we will surprise hook" he told me  
I nodded again not wanting to act stupid around him  
"Captain there is no splash" said Smee  
"Not again"said hook  
"Hey codfish looking for someone" said Peter with me still in his arms  
"You how did you survive" he asked me  
"Because I saved her just like her sister before you killed her" Peter said to him  
Peter let me down near my sister and the lost girls and flew over to hook  
"Lets finish this battle" hook said to him  
"Court you untie them while I fight" Peter said then kissed my cheek and I blushed  
I nodded and was starting to untie them  
"Lets do this codfish" he told hook and they began to sword fight  
I finally untied them and was grabbed by a pirate and last thing I knew is that I fell on the floor hard and blacked out and felt someone taking me in their arms  
Peter's pov  
I finally found Courtney after many days of searching for her and now I'm fighting hook so she, her sister and my two lost girls can be free  
"Looks like one of my crew made your girl unconious" he told me  
I turned around and saw Courtney in her sister's arms not moving and I grew angry at him  
"You codfish you'll pay for this" I told him and we fought some more and l saw Emily cry  
"It's ok em"said Sarah  
"I hope so" said Emily  
Me and hook fought more then I finally defeated him and the girls were free and Emily put court in my arms since I can fly and she was holding hands with Sarah and Sophie  
"Next stop our home girls" I told my lost girls  
"Can't wait"said Sarah  
"There is something I need to tell u later Sarah" I told her still holding on to Courtney  
"I know what it is Peter and ill leave to go back to mine and Sophie's home " she told me  
"Wait until morning then you two can leave" I told her  
She nods as we got to our home  
My pov  
I wake up and I'm in another room and I see my sister sleeping next to me so I got up and I saw Peter saying goodbye to Sarah while Sophie wanted to go with her sister but Sarah told her to stay with Peter since Emily is staying with them and will be a lost girl too so she agreed with Sarah but they did see me  
"Peter tell Courtney I said goodbye and is lucky she gets to have you" she told him  
"I will Sarah and I'm sorry I didn't treat you very well" he told her and gave her a hug then a kiss on the cheek"  
I just left them to there goodbye so I went outside for a walk and I felt someone was following me and I turned around and saw Sophie and Emily right behind me  
"Guys u scared me by following me and why are u following me"  
"We are sorry and we want to play a game with you" said Emily and Sophie nodded  
"Ok fine but Peter won't be happy that you two are gone" I told them since now me and Emily are identical twin except for our outfits I will get my revenge on hook for jasmine  
"Thank you" they said at the same time  
"Lets continue the walk then head back to the tree"I told them  
They nodded then we began to walk until I was grabbed and pushed into deep water and I herd the girls run back screaming  
"Omg court I'm going to get Peter"said my sister and she left leaving Sophie to help me  
"Let her go"she said to the pirate  
"Miss Sophie I can't I have orders" he told her  
"Did hook order you" she asked him  
"Course he did" he told her and took me out of the water for a minute then started to drown me in the water when he put me back in and then I herd my hero's voice  
"Hey pirate take her out of the water now" Peter said angry at the pirate  
"Fine" he said and took me out of the water and I was coughing up alot of water and Peter flew to me and picked me up in his arms  
"Are you ok" he asked me  
"I think so, achoo" I told them then I sneezed  
"Oh no you have a cold don't worry ill take care of you" he told me  
I nodded  
"Sophie take Emily back to the tree while I take the sick patient" he told his lost girl  
"Anything you say sir" she told him and flew with my sister to the tree  
"Don't worry I will make you better I promise u that" he told me and kissed my forehead  
"Your the best Peter" I told him  
"Thx angel" he told me and I blushed trying not to shiver to ruin the moment,we got to the tree and he put me in his room and got an extra pair of clothes for me which he had alot of my clothes here for me I was impressed my out was a dark blue squart and a dark purple dynamite top with a le chateau little sweater which was my favourite top and little sweater  
"How did u get my clothes" I asked him  
"I went to your house like I do with all the girls and one thing I don't do for the other girls is get there clothes and I got Emily's as well" he told me  
"I really impressed" I told him  
" thx and better get out of those wet clothes and into the dry ones" he told me  
I nodded and he left the room and I got changed and felt boiling warm and still very sick  
"Achoo" I sneezed  
"Are you ok" Peter asked me when he came back in  
I shook my head and he pressed the back of his hand to my forehead  
"Oh no your temperature is rising highly" he told me  
"It's because of my cold" I told him and I feel asleep  
End of chapter I hope u liked the chapter and if u have any ideas let me know in a review or on my pm  
-Courtney


	3. Chapter 3

Love at first sight  
Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan only my character and other ocs  
Chapter 3- revenge  
Peter's pov  
Court fell asleep and I left a note for her and went to find they girls since they weren't in their room and they've been gone for an hour to get some cold medication from their house in London well Courtney and Emily's old home and I saw Emily bring Sophie back in her arms as she flew into the house  
"What took you two so long" I asked Emily  
"Sorry on our way back one of the codfish's crew grabbed Sophie and drowned her in the water" she told me  
"Oh no poor Sophie, man Sarah is going to be so angry at me" I told her  
"I tried my hardest to stop him but he tried to grab me too" she told me  
"I'm sorry you had to face it we have to save Sophie or else Sarah will try to get revenge on me for letting it happen" I told her  
"I know Peter I'm sorry" she told me  
"I'm afraid of what she will do for revenge" I told her  
That's when I saw tinkerbell with a note  
"Thx tink" I told her when I got it and I was upset  
*the note*  
Dear Peter if you want to see Courtney again meet me on skull rock in an hour if you don't then ill give her back to hook u have no choice if you love her and bring my sister with you but Emily has to stay at the tree where it's safe  
-Xoxo Sarah  
Ps. I wish you didn't break our engagement for her since I love u so much  
*end of note*  
I knew my heart was breaking because it was revenge for wanting Courtney and falling out of love with Sarah my lost girl and fiancé but being with Courtney is faith Sarah just needs to understand that I think court is the one for me  
"Are you ok Peter" Emily asked me  
"Ya just go back to the tree but before that you have to give me Sophie" I told her  
"Ok Peter I trust you" she told me as she gave me Sophie and a kiss on the cheek and left when I had her friend and I touched my cheek then flew to skull rock holding on to Sophie  
My pov  
I woke up and I was on a boat on skull rock and I was frightened since I was on a cliff and it was ready to tip into the water and I herd a female voice  
"I see you finally woken up"she said and it was Sarah  
"Let me go Sarah" I told her  
"Not until your rescuer comes to save u"she told me  
"What if he doesn't" I asked her  
"Then ill take you to mermaid lagoon so they can drown u" she told me so evilly  
"Let her go Sarah" said a recognized voice I knew it was my hero with Sophie  
"Great u came now give me my sister"she told him and he gave Sophie to her and then I was pushed on purpose in the water by saran then I slowly was drowning then everything grew black.  
End of chapter  
Sorry it was a cliffhanger I did that for a reason but it doesn't end there because more chapters will come and they will be good I promise  
-Courtney


End file.
